Keltrian - Useful Terms
Flora and Fauna (Note: in many cases, I've used Earth terms for local items, for practicality) Quite a few of these animals and plants do appear on the other planets in the Keltrian Universe. However, some are unique to the planet Tara. You will work out it when you come across them in the stories Flora and Fauna: Aracnzi - a huge spider native to Tara Antelo - a relative of antelopes, about 1.2m tall, males have a single set of antlers Ants - see special interest Baboos '''- a type of monkey, human-sized, look like large orangutans '''Beernuts - have milk in the large inner nut that tastes like beer and also a milky nut fruit like a coconut. On the outside, they have orange pulpy fruit and a thin green/orange skin. Bees - larger than the earth varieties but do the same job and look similar Bell-berry - succulent bell-shaped blueberries, grow on a bush in trees Berserker - a relative of bears, they have a red and white marking on their faces, mostly eat plants and fish but are aggressive if challenged or they have young Bighorns - a type of cattle of the shorter variety Bird Barbs '''- a moderate size bush with barbed seeds that cover a sweet fruity flesh '''Boa - A form of slider (snake) that is Sentient and they grow very large Brooder - female ants that lay eggs for the queen ant Buzzes '''- a relative of the fly ' '''Camla' - similar to angora alpacas in looks and temperament. They had shaggy coats, longish necks and legs but they have a more bovine mouth structure indicating they prefer grasses to shrubs Canine - huge black dog that resembles a short-muzzled Dalmatian dog, sentient, ancestors to the Dog-Shifters. Catalos - a '''large tawny type of cat similar to Panthersbut bigger '''Carboos - large-antlered beasts that were excellent eating and liked cold weather climates. Cluckers - a type of chickens Cuttail - very large spotted cat, up to 1.5m long, 1.4m high with long canines and claws and a short stubby tail. Dragons - see special interest Eagle '''- Giant bird similar to Earth eagles in body shape but they stand 1.2m tall and have massive wings '''Flickers - small simian with long limbs and tail, very intelligent, they can send images to magicians. They can change gender for sex, but only the Prime can sire progeny Flyers - birds Glimmers - small chameleon type lizard Jumpers - frogs Lanky - a form of a horse, they have longer ears more like donkeys Longears - a type of rabbit but very big Milky-nuts '''- like macadamia nuts '''Pelly - closer to a horse than a lanky is as they have longer legs for running Pomelo - a type of grapefruit Reptii - a reptilian animal with pig-like behaviour and shape that lays eggs in communal burrows, they hatch after 8 weeks Ratters - a type of rat Rohans '''- reptilian type bird, taste like a peppery chicken and lays eggs '''Sawtooths - a large sea predator somewhat like a shark but they are of the huge variety as they can grow to some 20m long Scurries - lizards (Blue Tongues - giant lizard) Selkie '''- resembles a fur seal '''Shukra - sugar or sugarcane''' ' '''Silversides '- a type of freshwater fish that can grow to 60cm long and are good eating Slider - snakes, general terminology, not sentient like the Boas are Snapper - carnivorous plant, being close to one activated its jaws. The plant has the ability to fold in the serrated teeth on their lips and they could even spit acid several metres at the unwary Snuffler - a type of pig Woollies - a long-legged cross between a goat and a sheep Wolf - very similar to Earth's grey wolves Wyverns - don't have the front legs like dragons but do have finger claws on their wings, grow to about 60cm in body length with a tail of equal length. Their wing-span is equal to their total length. ------------------------------------------------------------------- Items Auto - small personal car Bandolin - looks similar to a banjo Buggy -''' car made by the Dog-Shifters, it has solar-panels on the roof, designed for four people and can handle rougher roads '''Carrier - a type of bus with bench seating Coca '''- chocolate/cocoa '''Flatbed - a type of truck Kaboo - an alcoholic spirit - quite potent Kaffe - coffee Mad - multi-application device) Puller - small tractor style vehicle Rider - an Auto used as a taxi Reaper - it was attached to a Puller and it cut grain stalks and tied them into small bundles Seeder - designed to place seeds into furrows Thresher - removed seeds from grain stalks Travellers - electric vehicles - generic name Trike -''' hybrid moped or scooter but has two small back wheels, box style carriers, the seat long enough for two people and it is battery powered, electric motor driven ------------------------------------------------------------- '''Special Interest Ants ------------------------------------------------------------- Dragons **Information may vary a little between books** * Are a matriarchal race. * Males didn't grow as big as their dames or live as long either. * They have leather looking, bat-shaped wings, long necks with long muzzles and short, cat-shaped ears. * Unlike wyverns, they also have two short, front-facing arms, while their back legs are long with backward-pointing knees and thick, muscular thighs. * They have hard scales and bony ridges along their muzzles, legs, backs and tail, while their underbellies have softer and smoother scales. * They have a very flexible, slim tail that is close to the same length as the rest of their body including their long necks and head. * They come in a variety of colours often a darker tone on the back and lighter on the underbelly. * They don't breathe fire, but they can temporarily paralyse prey with their breathe if you get to close. * They can mind talk with magicians and will bond with them when they first hatch. * They can also become invisible when they flew in daylight. * On average, dragons stand 25-30cm high when born. * 50-60cm high is average for a two-year-old. * Growth would slow once they reached a 100-110cm high at around ten years of age. * It could take another hundred years to get to 150cm high, and five hundred or so years to get to 200cm tall. * Few dragons grew past 220cm as that mostly meant they were over two thousand years old. ------------------------------------------------------------- BACK TO: Keltrian_Universe_WikiCategory:Books